Veronica diAngelo
Veronica diAngelo is Jillian's older sister in The Saddle Club's rich, snobby, spoiled Italian Australian Friend, She often schemes to humiliate the Saddle Club but ends up humiliating herself. In season 1, she has a major crush on scooter jillian Likes Phil she doesn't like bullies and saddle club girls include Stevie and Carole she loves boys and Murray and Liam and Greg and her favorite color is black and sliver and hot pink and scarlet red and iron gray and her favorite band is Jonas brothers and Annie the musical she likes garnet and jillian has her horse he is a hungarian half bred his name is Olaf he is grayish white her horse Veronica's horse is a french trotter his color coat is brown His name is Elvis Until "Greener Pastures" she had Cobalt, not any more he is mine after carole tred to my colbalt away from me I was upset and afraid to lose my horse carole said I'm sorry I saw him first a beautiful black stallion who Carole would look after. She had a riding accident with Cobalt because she was going too fast, resulting in Cobalt's leg being hurt and having to put him down and my sister doesn't like scooter cus he has stevie my sister is gonna stay single for a new guy for her age but she will starts dating til she gets more older than she will have a guy Towards the end of season 2, she becomes less selfish. Her father falls into debt and she is no longer rich, which results in her having to actually take care of her horse under the supervision of Stevie. She learns her lesson when she sells Garnet and realizes how much the horse means to her. With The Saddle Club's help, she gets her back. During the last episode of Season 2, she saves Pine Hollow (which is in debt) by finding an old, valuable stamp in the Regnery's attic. This was a difficult decision for her because she wanted to buy her own stables and become the boss of it, but she makes the correct choice. She also stops looking down on red and starts dating him (implied). However, during Season 3, there is little or no mention of red and apparently Veronica goes back to her old, selfish ways. In the "Pine Hollow" books Veronica quits riding after developing an interest in boys. she rides her horse garnet garnets tack is a white saddle pad and black bridle and black girth veronica always seems that stevie carole and lisa are always on her back but her horse cobalt died in series 1 now veronica has learned to jump her horse garnet but when the saddle club stick together they sometimes don't like veronica but when veronica and garnet stick together they find ways to learn how to be nicer but garnet was veronicas horse veronica now learned to help and Lisa tries to talk to max she will be a good friend and I will help her to be rich again and she will always good benefit and she is the only way to help her with to be better and to be a good than life she will always have like a fundraiser to raise money to help Veronica and garnet to be great pals again with my friends and I will have her back we'll always if she will stop picking on us again talkin about veronica Gallery Screen Shot 2014-12-14 at 6.49.31 pm.png|Veronica Looks in Season 1 Screen Shot 2014-12-14 at 6.50.36 pm.png|Season 2 Screen Shot 2014-12-14 at 6.52.11 pm.png|Veronica Now in Season 3 C0FFE5F8-5134-46E9-9435-FC10A75AFC34.png|Veronica Pushing Stevie in Water Category:Characters Category:Females